


Nie pamiętam

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, wampir, wspomnienia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 19:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19409752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Pewien wampir wspomina swoją pierwszą miłość.





	Nie pamiętam

Podobno różniłaś się od innych kobiet. 

Podobno nie lubiłaś bezczynności i zbyt długich włosów, które wpadały do oczu. Ścięłaś je później? A może ja to zrobiłem, tamtego dnia, gdy razem ukrywaliśmy się w lesie? Wybacz, nie pamiętam.

Byłaś odważna? A może po prostu głupia? Nie mam pojęcia czy pomaganie głodnemu wampirowi, gdy samemu jest się w beznadziejnym stanie, to odwaga czy głupota. I to jeszcze w tamtych czasach. Gdzieś płonęły czarownice, wilkołaki ukrywały się w lesie, syreny uciekały, wampiry głodowały bojąc się zbliżyć do ludzi, bo przecież nikt nie mógł liczyć na wyrozumiałość. Byliśmy najgorsi. Głupie potwory. Dlatego tym bardziej nie rozumiem, czemu mnie ocaliłaś, czemu pozwoliłaś pić swoją krew. 

Myślałaś, że cię zabiję? 

Nie mógłbym. Nie wtedy. Byłem zbyt młody i nawinie wierzyłem, że wytrzymam bez krwi. 

Pewnie zaczęliśmy się kłócić, bo wszystko zawsze musiało być po twojemu – nie chciałem pić? No to mnie zmusiłaś. Chyba podarłem ci sukienkę.

Pamiętasz, co robiliśmy później? Ja nie. Mogę jedynie zgadywać, że przynajmniej parę razy nazwałem cie wariatką, trochę marudziłem, ale ostatecznie byłem wdzięczny. Tylko co ty wtedy robiłaś? Co o mnie myślałaś? Czy cała twoja odwaga była kłamstwem? Czy w środku trzęsłaś się ze strachu i myślałaś o zabiciu mnie?

Później często się spotkaliśmy. Zdążył minąć rok (a może dwa lata? Trzy? Nie wiem.), nim twój ojciec zorientował się, że codziennie w nocy gdzieś znikałaś. Na szczęście widział we mnie jedynie zakochanego chłopaka.

Właśnie.

Zakochanego.

Podobno zdążyłem cię pokochać. Teraz nie wiem za co. Nie wiem, kiedy po raz pierwszy pomyślałem „kocham ją", nie wiem nawet czy kiedykolwiek cię całowałem. Wszystkie wspomnienia z tym związane są od dawna zamazane i nieważne ile się staram nie umiem sobie przypomnieć podobno tak ważnych rzeczy. 

Rozstaliśmy się. Chyba twój ojciec nas rozdzielił. Chyba cierpiałem.

Kiedy znowu cię spotkałem miałaś męża. I długie włosy.

To trochę śmieszne – nie pamiętam twojej twarzy, tego jak się ubierałaś, ale doskonale pamiętam twoje włosy. Brązowe. Wszyscy ciągle powtarzali, że są cudowne, a ty i tak marudziłaś, że nie, że nie pasują do ciebie, że każdy inny kolor byłby lepszy.

A może to jednak nie ty? Może to moja kolejna kobieta marudziła na kolor? Nie wiem. Za dużo was było.

Wiosna. Wydaję mi się, że to w wiosnę umarłaś. Z pewnością zawinili lekarze, którzy nie znali wielu chorób. 

Płakałem.

To pamiętam.

Długo myślałem, że nigdy już się nie zakocham. Żałowałem, że nie zmieniłem cię.

A teraz śmieję się z samego siebie, bo zakochałem się jeszcze wiele razy. Dobrze, że cię nie zmieniłem. Za dużo w tych czasach wampirów. 

A zresztą... i tak byśmy się rozstali. 

Koniec końców – czy ocaliłbym ci życie, czy nie – stałabyś się zamazanym wspomnieniem.


End file.
